superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Chum Bucket Supreme and Single Cell Anniversary (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Chum Bucket Supreme"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Chuck Klein |- |'Written by' |Chuck Klein Dani Michaeli |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"Single Cell Anniversary"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Chuck Klein |- |'Written by' |Chuck Klein Richard Pursel |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Animation Producers' |Dina Buteyn Helen Kalafatic |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writer' |Chuck Klein |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Chum Bucket Supreme" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Fish #41, Narrator, Hockey Fish |- |'Bill Fgaerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Fish #106 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Single Cell Anniversary" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen, Mother-In-Law |- |'Jimmy MacDonald' |Dolores the Elephant |- |'Chuck Klein' |SpongeBob #1 |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Lorena Gallego |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Recording Engineer' |Matt Corey |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Zeus Cervas |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Chuck Klein |- |'Character Designers' |Virginia Hawes Todd White |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Key Stylist' |Catherine E. Simmonds |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Noeli Rosas |- |'Production Coordinators' |Alvaro Zelaya June Bliss |- |'Executive Assistant' |Kristen Ridgway |- |'Production Assistants' |Andrew Goodman Philip Harris Jackie Buscarino |- |'Final Checker' |Gary Hall |- |'Post Production Supervisors' |Kimberlee Vanek John Powell |- |'Post Production Coordinators' |Austin Block Mishelle Smith |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly Bowman Jeff Adams Amaris Cavin Mishelle Smith Jonathon Hylander C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Rohner Segnitz Amy Wu |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'CG Supervisors' |Ernest Chan Christian Evans |- |'CG Animator' |Kenneth Janeski |- |'Assistant CG Animator' |Jared Kuvent |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editor' |Roy Braverman |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold |- |'Track Reading' |Warner Bros. Sound |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'"Oh My Karen" Song' |Written by Chuck Klein Composed by Eban Schletter Performed by Mr. Lawrence, Jill Talley |- |'"Wash My Dolores" Song' |Lyrics by C.H. Greenblatt Composed by Eban Schletter Performed by Pinto Colvig |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Chuck Klein Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Toon City Animation, Inc. |- |'Overseas Supervisors' |Greg Hil Carl Linton |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |Nick Images Provided, Inc. |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Brown Johnson Stacey Kim Roland Poindexter Mark Taylor Eric Coleman |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Lolee Aries |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}